Amshall The Blood Drinker
by Nocte-Angelus
Summary: Amshall is alone, no longer remembering what it means to be human. The main character is my original character but expect to see the Cullens playing major roles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers and legal junk: I do not own Twilight. I have never owned Twilight and I make no money from any of this. This is an Original character story but you can expect to see everyone's favorite vampire family. Please read and review ^^

Chapter 1

I am the vampire Amshall. I remember clearly seven years ago when I entered into my new life; when I first felt my hard skin, when I first saw my scarlet eyes, the color of fresh spilled blood. I was truly awake now; before this there was no existence, I had been tested in fire and come out awake and immortal! My maker, my master Ashman, was my teacher and nurturer for my first years. He showed me how to hunt and the proper way to make sure no pesky humans would think too much of the corpse and he made sure i knew that no humans could know of us. Of course I obeyed my dear Ashman's every word, for who was wiser than him? My master made dozens like us but Sarah, Solomon, Zachariah and I were his favorites. Ashman was looking for powerful and interesting gifts to make war with, and we perked his interest. He would never tell me who we would make war with and none of the others seemed to know either; with the possible exception of Sarah, she was his mate after all, she would never tell though. The others resented that we were Ashman's favorites; they hated us for our gifts and many times tried to kill us. But the never could, we survived every time. One time they rose up and we destroyed the entire army in defense, Ashman just smiled and said 'Aro would love this', I had no idea who Aro was but Master was happy. Ashman rebuilt his army after that. We had to hunt and all the new borns needed blood, we brought the new borns victims but us five hunted ourselves. One day Ashman didn't come back, we waited weeks. Sarah was hysterical muttering this and that and something about the Italians coming after her, after that she ordered us to kill all the new borns. She was Ashman's mate we should listen to her, but we couldn't kill them all. I spared two that were almost a year old and told them to run. I suspect the other did something similar. We knew the blood lust died down at a year old and that was when we normally disposed of them because that when their strength waned also. We told them that they must remain hidden from humans, to never let a human see them in the sun, to hide the bodies. We thought they could be safe, make a life for themselves. We stayed with Sarah who said we must keep moving. We never stayed in one spot for long. She was obviously becoming unusually anxious and suspicious. Then came the day Zachariah and Solomon said we should flee from her, she was paranoid. She might attack us and out of respect for Ashman we could not kill her. So we ran. It was during this time we took to wearing mirrored sunglasses to hide our scarlet eyes, they tended to scare humans. Eventually our little group disbanded Solomon went north, Zachariah said he was going to Europe, and I went west toward the great mountains. I missed them very much.

I have yet to see any of them yet, nor any other blood drinkers for that matter. A crashing loneliness hit me when I realized, I no longer had anyone. No hand for mine. No ears for my words. No shoulder for my tears. Solomon and Zachariah were my constant companions; first under Ashman then when we fled Sarah. I was never far from one of my coven, but now I was alone. Eventually I learned to cope; I took up hobbies to keep my mind off things. Nearly night for night I watched the humans. Sometimes I would sit in a restaurant and watch the patrons (I soon learned to order something and at the very least pretend to eat, or it not only drew attention but sometimes even got me thrown out), other times I would wander a local mall or just walking down the street in a city. I wondered 'what do humans think about?' and 'how do they survive with such weak and soft bodies?' or other questions, several times I asked humans. They always looked at me oddly when I did. This watching almost always ended with me luring away one of the humans I was studying. Observation and philosophy could wait for me to eat. Needless to say humans greatly fascinated me. This is likely because I remember absolutely nothing of my human life, only the fire and my life as a vampire. Ashman always found this bizarre, usually at least some memories would survive the change he explained. Sadly mine did not. But I digress; I traveled observing my prey all the while learning what these humans were like, inevitably what I must have been like before Ashman found me. I wandered all up and down the west coast, going from city to city, a nomad in the truest sense. All the sunshine in the more southern states made it difficult to move about but there was so much to do in them! I rather enjoyed the City of Angels, plenty to do at night; from clubs to malls. The way I look makes it difficult to get into some places, I appear very youthful in my mid to late teens I must have been changed, but beauty will get you everywhere and as a vampire that was in no short supply. I had one bad experience though when an automobile rolled by and its occupants shot projectiles in my direction. I had no idea firearms would even hurt me (considering so few things did) but low behold I was in pain and upon closer inspection I saw four small black holes in my chest. Of course this would have killed a human but after a few moments the bullets dropped from the wounds and my skin was as smooth as ever. I was quite (as the humans say) pissed off at those hooligans for shooting at me; needless to say I followed their scent and enjoyed drinking their blood. I crashed their car into a tree and set the car on fire, it would be considered an accident and the corpses would be too burned to tell that they had lost a lot of blood; oh I left them with enough so they couldn't move but were alive while they burned. With these modern forensics you couldn't be too careful. In hindsight I suppose that they could have meant to shoot the gent in blue who was standing next to me, I did smell gun oil on him or even the store I was in front of; oh well.

After that incident I headed north. The climate in the north-west was supposed to be very cloudy, which meant I could go about during the day more. On my way north I caught a scent I had not smelt in nearly two years; like nothing else the distinct odor of vampire.

**Author's Notes-** this is the first chapter. In the next few I will attempt to create a plot and I promise it will be more interesting. I just wanted to get the framework down pat and ready. Please read and review or I'll send Amshall after you^^

Oh and my profile pic is pretty much what Amshall looks like (im very proud of it since I did it on paint)


	2. Chapter 2

Legal junk and disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. Now my attempt at making a plot ^^;

Chapter 2-

The odor of vampire is distinct. It is sweet, very perfumed but not flowery. The smell in the damp air was of a vampire, no three vampires, and several hours old. I hurtled between the trees following the scent. It was desperate I knew but, this was the first trace of any other vampires I had found in years. If they are hostile I'll simply kill them. I wouldn't enjoy it but I had no qualms about defending myself. The damp air made drops of water condense on my cool skin and soak my cloths, almost like a human sweating I thought idly. The smell of vampire was still there but was being over powered by the most awful smell I had ever had the displeasure to have enter my body. I stopped running and stopped breathing, it was just so ungodly. The smell in question was a very strong musky smell, reminiscent of bear or wolf but so much, stronger and wilder. Searching the area for the source of this offending odor revealed nothing special except, in the soft dirt of the forest there were large animal tracks. The only thing in the North West (or the entire country for that matter) big enough to make tracks that large were bears; this terrified me to no end because this was obviously a wolf track. Bullets hurt me, I have no doubt a wolf the size of a horse could do damage. I had of course heard of werewolves but as any rational person brushed it off as Hollywood creativity, then again I was a vampire who was I to judge?

I heard them before I saw them. Huge wolves were bounding through the forest heading straight for me. I was absolutely horrified; if it was possible for my body to, I would have messed my pants. I _ran _as fast as my vampire body would take me. They flanked me, one with sandy colored fur, the other a chocolate color. Vampires are fast but I was barely staying ahead of them, they would catch me soon. Wolves are pack hunters; I knew they were likely herding me toward the rest of their pack. Well I couldn't have that. Back flipping over the chocolate one solved that problem. It brought a slight smile to my face to see I had obviously irritated it. Back to a run, now in the opposite direction. The branches whipped against my skin, the labored breathing of the wolves was loud in my ears. A loud _snap _in front of me, a black wolf had appeared, baring teeth and glaring at me with those intelligent looking eyes. Shit. Up the tree; they probably couldn't climb well. I climbed swiftly up a tall pine, finding purchase in the rough bark. The chocolate wolf jumped after me, clawing at the tree and making it sway ominously. I was so scared, those huge teeth reaching for me, and a familiar warmth grew in my chest. Stupid dog, the warmth grew into a smoldering heat. The wolf was closing in now; clawing up and snapping its jaws. That's right doggy. The wolf snarled its fur on fire and fell from the tree.

That dog was rolling around desperately in the dirt. This seemed like a good time to escape. Full speed jumping tree to tree, I looked back seeing the sandy wolf full of fear and the black one giving me a look that said 'this isn't over'. In several minutes I was miles from them. Despite myself I laughed, which reminded me I could breathe, which made me laugh more. Nervous laughter, made the world go round. That was certainly unexpected and traumatic. Didn't they know I wasn't a chew toy? Wow that was a stupid thought I reflected. Obviously they knew I wasn't a toy; they were trying to kill me. I can't imagine why they would hunt me though; my stone like flesh couldn't possibly be good for food. Maybe they just didn't like vampires. There was something really bothering me though, those eyes had too much intelligence. That was almost scarier than the teeth. Almost. Maybe wolves that turned into people weren't such a far-fetched idea.

I had reached a highway and decided I would follow it (at a human pace, in case any cars rolled by). I really hoped those _were-wolves_ wouldn't attack on a highway, though I think I made it blatant that I was not going to be easy prey. The highway brought me into a town; the sign outside said it was called 'Forks'. The houses were humble, there didn't seem to be too many people living here. I was passing by a hospital, when I smelt the odor of a vampire again. One of the same from before, I was sure. The scent led from the front of the hospital to a black Mercedes S55 AMG. I was never much into cars but I kind of liked this one. The scent of vampire was all over it, so I decided I would wait here for him or her to come back to it. I wasn't waiting long in five minutes a blond vampire was striding toward me "hello Amshall, my name is Carlisle Cullen." I was immediately suspicious, how did he know my name to start with? "Why don't you get in the car and I'll take you to go see my family?" he said as he unlocked his vehicle. "How do you know me?" I asked hesitant to go anywhere with a strange vampire. "My daughter Alice gave me a call about ten minutes ago" he replied starting up the engine "we won't hurt you Amshall." For some reason I believed him, maybe it was that look; it was so compassionate, sincere. I got in the car and we sped out of the parking lot.

**Authors notes-** I hope you liked my newest chapter, please READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Legal junk and disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I think we get it, yes? I don't really like how this one turned out but, meh.

Chapter- 3

Carlisle was a nice man. As we drove he told me about his family and himself. He was a doctor at the hospital where we met, in his family there was his wife Esme, Edward & Bella, Alice & Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie. All of whom were mates in those pairs. He told me his daughter Alice had precognitive abilities, which was how he knew so much about me. I could only assume since he was the 'father' that Carlisle was the leader of the coven, and that his 'children' were his fledglings (he made sure to inform me that none of them were newborn, apparently something Alice said). Pulling into the driveway of the Cullen house I saw it was huge and white with many windows and a flower garden, altogether a beautiful building. A girl who reminded me an awful lot of a pixie stood at the garage entrance. She had short spiky black hair and was tiny and thin. She didn't look old enough to be Esme so she was Rose, Bella or Alice. "Before you ask i'm Alice, nice to meet you Amshall" she said as she gathered me into a hug. "Esme, Rose and Emmett are hunting. Edward and Bells are fixing up Jake in the living room and I've told Jasper to hide in our room for a while."

"Good. I want to go look after Jake would you mind Alice?" Dr. Cullen said gesturing to me, before he moved vampire speed into the home. When he opened the door a scent wafted out; the scent of that wolf in the forest, the chocolate one. Shit. Leaping back, on alert; the muscles of my legs coiled and tensed ready to fight or run, if the need arose and a feral snarl bellowed from my throat. Alice actually looked terrified. I heard whispers inside the house "who's that?" asked a female voice. A male vampire with bronze hair appeared in the doorway "Calm down Amshall, Jake is in no position to be attacking anyone" he seemed faintly amused by a private thought. "That mutt tried to fucking eat me!" I spat at him, "He has enough morphine in him to knock out a horse. I assure you he can't even move his big toe" he responded. I relaxed a little knowing that. I figured he must be Edward and the female I heard was Bella. "Yes Bella is inside and my name is Edward" he said. Okay relaxation over, I didn't say anything. "You can read my mind." A statement not a question, I was certain. "Some warning would be nice, any other gifts I should be aware of?" I startle easily and Carlisle was such a pleasant man; I really didn't want to accidentally turn his family into crème Brule.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions, Bella is impervious to psychic attacks" Edward said. That calmed me a bit more, at least now I knew what to expect. Edward was obviously being cautious, they knew nothing about my power but he had seen what I did to that mutt and we both knew vampires burn better than wolves. They were the first vampires I had seen in a while, understandably I was cautious of them and nervous, but I should give them a chance. I really did want to get to know them; their family was nice, maybe I could… No, I'm cutting off that line of thought. "Can I meet the others?" I asked hesitantly, afraid. "Of course you can Amshall. There is nothing to be afraid of here." He moved aside to let me into the house and I did. The first thing I noticed was the examination table in the middle of the living room, complete with one of those hanging bag things. A female vampire and Dr. Cullen were working over a person on the table. I assumed the female must be Bella and the person on the table must be the mutt I burned. "None of the burns were very deep and with his accelerated healing he should make a full recovery inside a week." Dr. Cullen spoke to no one in particular. Bella let out a relived sigh "I was so worried" she moved up the spiral stairs in the corner and I could hear here moving upstairs. "I'm sorry?" I said unsure exactly if I should "I wouldn't have done that if he didn't attack me." I still didn't understand that, if the dog was all buddy buddy with vampires, why did he attack me?

"Why have an understanding with the pack. They want to destroy the vampires that feed on humans. Bella is old friends with Jake and Jake is the leader of the wolf pack" Explained Edward. The Cullens don't feed on humans? All vampires kill humans; that's what Ashman told me. If the Cullens don't kill humans what do they eat? Carlisle spoke up this time "we hunt animals for blood. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians; it's possible to relieve the thirst with animal blood." We can survive on animal blood. My careful world of absolutes was slowly shattering around me. This was, still is such a foreign concept to me. I had always been a vampire; I remembered nothing of being human. Up until this point human life existed to be my philosophical toy and to provide vampires with blood, they had no value. Or did they? These people, the Cullen family seemed to think so. They reminded me of humans, not the immortal beings that Ashman and Sarah were. Maybe this coven or rather this family could teach me to be more human. I think I would like that.

"If you would like to" Edward said. Was, did, is? Is he saying what I think? After so long…"yes" said the bronze haired vampire. "Edward give him some time! Besides you haven't even asked Carlisle." Interrupted Alice "Amshall that is really bothering me, you know you have bullet holes in that sweater right?" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the front door. "I cannot let you go on like this, we have to go shopping!" she exclaimed. "But, but!" I was so confuzzled, I was stammering; a fight maybe, a sappy lifetime moment possibly but a shopping trip most certainly not! "It's better not to fight Alice, actually it's impossible" Edward said while shaking his head. "Just don't bankrupt me, honey" shouted Carlisle as I was herded into a very attention grabbing yellow Porsche. Alice started up the car "Tell Rose to come by when she gets back! There are some amazingly cute shoes at the mall she needs to see." The garage opened and we practically flew out of the town. Did everyone in this family drive at a hundred plus miles per hour? Well I suppose that left me less time to contemplate a shopping trip with Alice. For some bizarre reason that thought made me _very very_ afraid. Well how bad could it be? I've had enough surprises today please don't answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimers, I don't own twilight, I make no money from this, etcetera etcetera, etcetera.

Chapter- 4

As soon as we step foot in the store, Alice shouts for me to meet her by the changing rooms and she is gone. The store is absolutely gigantic, divided down the middle into men and women. All the latest fashions in every possible color decorated hangers and shelves. It was bordering on traumatic for me. "C'mon Amshall!" Alice drags me from the store entrance to the changing rooms and shoves me into one "one of each!" Alice is nuts, this is an absolute certainty. The body mirror on one wall, hangers, bench with the inevitable ginormous pile of cloths; everything seems like I expected to be.

Time to go to work! A pile each of pants, shirts, and sweaters and jackets; one of each she said. I picked a piece of clothing randomly from the piles and slipped them on. It was amazing, exactly my style. "I know how you like your cloths; it's all simple, neat and in your four best colors." Alice said from over the door. She was right all the cloths were in grey, black, white and red. The only colors I would wear. Ashman loved to see me in red, he would always say so. He picked out all of our cloths always in white, grey or black, but for me there was always some red. It could be a scarf or a shirt or even gloves, he always wanted me wearing at least one thing in red. It stuck with me I guess.

Rosalie came into the store around outfit twenty or so and I was spared for a moment while she went with Alice to see the shoes she was talking about. Maybe I could escape, while they were drooling over the shoes. Estimating how far I could get before her pesky visions kicked in- "you won't get far" you really can't beat her can you? An hour later…

"Please I'm begging you! Kill me now, I can't take the torture!" I scream. The two giggled "Don't be such a drama lama!" Alice said in a sing song voice as she gathered up the ten outfits she thought I looked best in. You have no idea how much begging it took for me to get her down to just ten outfits, I'm counting my blessings now. At checkout our beloved (if somewhat nutty) Alice greets all the workers by name "I feel bad spending so much of your money; I know this much cost a fortune." I say as I watch a rather long number flash across the register display. Actually I have no idea about the value of currency. I've never had to worry about it; Ashman and later Zachariah took care of all the transactions and I frequently over or under paid when I was alone. "Oh its nothing, we have enough money invested or stored around the world to where we get thousands every month. We have plenty and…" the spiky haired vampire leaned closer "between you and me I spend three times this per week"

The Cullen house was abuzz; the entire family was home and it seemed some of Jacob's friends had come to see him. Well I thought they were his friends, they all had that same disgusting smell which made me think they were members of his pack and thus werewolves also. I wonder, I'm meeting the friends (pack?) of the person I tried to incinerate, yeah this is gonna go great. Damn I don't want to be a chew toy! A tall broad shouldered man stepped forward "I would like to extend an apology on behalf of my brothers and myself. If you abstain from human blood you are no enemy of the pack. My name is Sam Uley; I am the second after Jacob." He moved to shake my hand but apparently thought better of it. Carlisle appeared next to me "If you would like to you can bring Jake home, new skin has already started to grow. He'll need bed rest and medication for a few days but he is healing faster than I anticipated." Sam nodded.

"Amshall I'm going to put your cloths in your closet" Alice said from the base of the staircase "why don't you come up and see your room?" my room? I get a room. Up until now the whole experience had been almost like a dream, but this was the proof. They were going to let me in. I could be part of a family again. I followed the pile of seemingly animated shopping bags up the stairs. I'm greeted with a long hallway with doors on either side. At the absolute back of the hallway a wooden cross was hung on the door. "Alice what's this?" I asked pointing at the cross. She paused "it's beautiful isn't it? Carlisle carved it when he was a human in London." I wanted to touch it to see if the wood was as silky as it looked but I was afraid because it surly was old and fragile. "How old is Carlisle anyway?" the way he carried himself and the fact he was leader of this coven, it made me curious. "Carlisle was born sometime in the 1640's which would make him over three hundred years old. I supposed he was quite old and if he had made this cross when he was human and Alice's statement supported that. Still he wasn't as old as Ashman.

Alice had opened a door and I could hear her fidgeting with bags and boxes. The room had a light gold colored carpet and a wall made completely of glass. In the closet Alice was diligently hanging cloths on hangers. "This is Edward's old room. Since he and Bella moved out to their cottage to raise Nessy it's been empty. So you get to stay here Amshall." She smoothed out her cloths and looked at her handiwork. There was one thing about that that didn't add up "Who's Nessy?" She said raise, did that mean Edward and Bella had adopted a human child? Obviously Vampires don't have children. Alice had an odd look "that's a little hard to explain. You see Nessy Is Bella's and Edward's daughter-" That made no sense "vampires cannot have children" I interjected. I saw her lip twitch slightly at being interrupted.

"Nessy is a half vampire. Edward shagged Bella when she was human and Nessy was born. To save Bella's life Edward changed her into a vampire. Got it?" she seemed slightly annoyed now. No not really, "Got it" plenty of time to interrogate Bella about that later. "So where is Nessy?" Alice's good cheer returned "right now she's in south America visiting her" She did air quotes "friend, Nahuel. He's one of the few other half vampires in the world and *one* of her admirers. After that she's going back to college in California." She said quickly and with many giggles. That was interesting, many questions. Many many questions, not enough patience; maybe tomorrow.

I soon found the Cullen house was wonderful. Every few days we would hunt, I found that I liked the taste of brown bear. Eventually my eyes turned to gold and I stopped wearing my sunglasses; after that I went to school for the first time. The rest of the family introduced me to their friends, we got along great. Within a few weeks Jacob healed, we exchanged apologies and I found that Jake came over a lot to talk to Bella. The rest of the pack was nice too; a lot of them come over on Sundays to watch football with Emmett and Jasper. Life was grand.

Oh course it couldn't last that would just be too good wouldn't it? Some might even say boring if my story ended here all happy. Worry not fates or gods or other such beings peeking into my life, chaos does ensue. About five months after I moved in Bella was sitting on the couch with her laptop, Edward and Alice were starting a game of chess (always fun to watch a mind reader and a future seer play a strategy game) and the sounds of a television could be heard coming from the furnished basement. Suddenly Alice dropped the piece she was holding, which knocked over several others. "Edward. PAPER!" she shouted. Within seconds she had a notebook and was hastily drawing with a pen. Slowly a face started to form, with long hair and sunglasses and… I noticed my own face in that paper. She dropped the pen "oh no, Rose." I had not seen a vampire that scared in a long time.

"What's wrong with Rose Alice? What does it have to do with Amshall?" Edward asked frantically. "He is going to kill Rose but it's not Amshall" she sputtered. "You drew his face Alice" observed Bella. "We have to get Rose" but Edward was already ahead of her dialing on his cell phone. Jasper had come up from the basement "Isn't rose out hunting with Esme and Carlisle?" We all knew that was true, our father, mother, and sister were all in grave danger. "Who is it Alice?" Bella asked. "No, Carlisle too" she muttered. "No one is picking up!" Edward shouted before darting off to his car followed shortly by Jasper and Emmett.

Bella rushed to the garage and I carried Alice to the other car. Bella handed me her cell phone and skidded out after the other car. I called Carlisle then Esme, no answer. "Amshall, it's him. You know who." I did know who. Only one person it could be. Finally my call was answered "Oh God Rose, are you okay? Alice had a vision an-" muffled laughter came from the other end of the line. "Oh brother, how I have longed to hear your voice."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own twilight (because if I did it would be better); I make no money from this, etcetera, etcetera.

I know I should update more and I'm doing the best I can. Blame hurricane Irene that this wasn't uploaded sooner. This chap is dedicated to my only loyal reader Team Edward and Emmett

Chapter 5

"Oh brother, how I have longed to hear your voice." A ghost from my past had finally shown up, my _dear_ twin brother Solomon. We looked alike in every way except one, well now it would be two. My hair is black and I have gold eyes, Solomon has light blond hair and he would never stop drinking from humans. "Leave them alone Solomon" he chuckled again. "Oh dear Amshall why be so naïve? You know very well I'm waiting for you, so you can watch me rip them apart." No I can't let him kill them. He won't destroy my family, at least not if I have anything to say about it. The heat was rising from inside me again "I won't let you. If you hurt my family I will incinerate you brother." I would stand by them, no matter what. The humor was gone from his voice now and when he spoke his voice was like ice "we will see abut that" the line disconnected.

"Cool it Amshall" Bella said from the driver's seat "we're cooking in here. You're making the windshield fog up. Cool air filled the car when she rolled down the windows. Alice seemed to come out of her trance "speed up or we won't make it" we all knew there was no way for her to speed up anymore; we were already doing one twenty around turns and wrecking would defiantly slow us down. We went around a sharp turn "call Jake". I was dialing as fast as I could

"What's up Bells?"  
>"Jake, It's me Amshall. A vamp is loose. He's trying to kill us."<br>"A newborn? Hold on let me put you on speaker"  
>"where is it?" that sounded like Embry or maybe Seth.<br>"Carlisle, Esme and Rose were hunting at goat's rock so he's probably there too"  
>"So is it still a newborn? Anything we need to be prepared for?"<br>"Just get here fast"

We had reached the end of the road and off we were running as fast as we could. Weaving between trees and hanging vines; the late march air rushing by us. Even now with my loved ones at Solomon's mercy (a trait I am most certain he does not possess) I still feel calm while running. It's the second most natural act for our kind. I could smell more vampires now; there were five vampires ahead of us. I could see them now. Solomon was, for lack of a better word, dancing between Jasper and Emmett. They were moving in a much more lethargic manner. Around the small clearing I could see Carlisle, Esme and closer to Solomon Rose, all caught in various poses with mist rising off their bodies. Edward was fighting with a female vampire I didn't recognize and thankfully appeared to be winning. Frost rimming the clearing and ice hung heavy in parts of the trees. Solomon's laugh echoed off the forest, somehow he had managed to be sitting on Emmett's shoulder without be ripped in twain. He clapped his hands and smiled like a school boy "time to kick it up a notch!" Emmett was trying to get Solomon off him but his arms seemed to seize up. Soon he just stopped moving. Solomon was in the center of the clearing now and produced (from where I'm not really sure) a sledge hammer. "What did you do to them!" Jasper screamed rushing at him.

It wouldn't work, I already knew that. His power was like mine but, he was better at it. While I add heat and can create flame, my brother removes heat and freezes matter. All Jasper would accomplish was getting very cold for his trouble. In less than ten minutes most of my family was frozen and I was just standing there. "SOLOMON!" My wave of heat collided with Solomon's cold air, and the clearing was engulfed in steam. Everything was a blur, I felt condensation drip down my face and I heard a few thumps. The air was getting colder pushing from where Solomon was. I pushed back with a wave of heat. The mist disappeared and a wall of shimmering air showed where our powers meet. Carlisle and Esme were lying on the ground; I assume my heat had defrosted them. Bella and Edward were next to me. The shapes of Solomon and his female companion were visible next to those of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Alice seemed to have disappeared. "Alice is giving the wolves instructions, they are almost here." Edward said. I sighed "If the wolves can chase him back, I can take out Solomon but I want our family far away. They are still frozen and I don't know if I'll be able to control the flames." In a rush of fur, and teeth six horse sized beasts erupted from the trees. Solomon wasn't prepared for that, he threw cold air at them. With their fur and high body temperature they would be much harder to freeze. Soon he was swinging his sledge hammer and fighting hand to tooth with the pack.

He had pushed back the wolves by fighting back to back with the female (who was now wielding oddly a butcher knife). Some of the wolves sported jagged cuts and others were limping badly. "Amshall you bastard!" he growled and swung his sledge at Rosalie's frozen form. When a frozen human is hit they don't shatter like in Hollywood. When a frozen vampire is hit, because of the odd tissues that make us up, we sort of crumble and that's what happened to Rose. He killed Rose. He. Killed. Rosalie. I rushed him, he threw the sledge and I dodged. I backhanded his bitch and punched him in the face. He flew maybe thirty feet, even for a vampire that was far. Now he was far enough away "STAY BACK." My hand hurt, I glanced at it and saw cracks across my knuckles. When he got up I could see his face was misshapen. I watch in gross fascination as the bones shifted under his skin setting that smile back into its perfect place. A wave of frozen fury washed over us, colder than anything yet. Some of the wolves were having trouble breathing in the cold. I could not let that demon with my face live any longer. Flames erupted along the ground, reaching their plasmic fingers upward.

I would keep my promise and reduce him to ash. I made sure to keep the area around me cooler so I wouldn't catch. The forest was on fire, I let myself fall to my instincts and I became a pillar of flame. But I didn't burn. I knew Solomon had done the same becoming a force of ice. The trees on my side had been reduced to ash; those on his were crumbling into dust.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

"I'm ready for you Solomon"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own twilight; I make no money from this, etcetera, etcetera. Readers oh readers, where art thou? Review or Solomon will thrash you!

Chapter-6

What does it mean to love? I was once told to give love to someone is to give your life to them. For these last few years, I've watched humans, learned and seen much. I know humans are supposed to love their family but, why then does Cain kill Abel? Love is to protect and nurture. Those who love do not foster hostility nor wallow in anguish. This more than anything is how I know that Solomon has never loved me and how I know with absolute certainty my new family does.

I can feel Solomon coming. Closing in and I'm slammed on the ground. The noise is deafening, I think Solomon is shouting at me but his words are lost. His fingers are like an iron vice around my throat. He's slamming me into the ground by my throat. I feel cracks around my collar and across my back; his fingers feel so cold. He left himself open. My fist connects with the side of his head and now I'm the one holding him down. Our abilities clash almost apart from our bodies, acting almost of their own accord; while we conflict at their heart. No matter how much Solomon struggles under me, he can't stand up. In his eyes there is… what is that? Is it sadness? No it must be fear. Why would he be sad now, especially now when there is so much more to be afraid of. I hit him, over and over again. When I feel the pain that means my skin is fracturing, I keep going. I'm not aiming for his face or body, I pound at his neck. I don't know for how long it went on, with his body thrashing desperately under me. Our kind doesn't get tired, no matter how many times we repeat an action. Something odd was happening. It seemed with every punch the heat inside and around me died a little. Finally after who knows how long my task was complete. Solomon's head lay separated from his body. Of course he wasn't quite dead yet, we don't die that easily. While I looked into his red eyes, even on a severed head, there was sadness. I could not discount this as fear; there truly was sorrow in those crimson orbs. Looking at them the heat went from my body. Solomon's body under me was moving (like it inevitably would), searching for his head and no matter how I tried I could not move to stop it. It wouldn't be able to reach it but it would be a better idea to stop it; a headless body is still a threat.

Something seemed wrong. I couldn't move and, the fire was gone. In my periphery I could see my family and the pack idling several hundred feet back. Something hit me with a dull thump and I rolled off Solomon's body. It was very quiet and that's how I knew what happened. When I rolled there was the soft crunch of frost. His body made an attempt to save itself; faced with mortal danger he may have found power he never had before. I can't move because I'm partially frozen. The sun had made a rare appearance from behind the clouds. Sunlight flooded over me and my skin sparkled. Now what made me roll away? Running away was the female vampire Solomon had brought with him. Solomon's form was slung over her back and she held the head by its blond hair. Her dark skin glittered in the rare sunlight as she disappeared through the forest.

I was lying in this clearing, well really a large barren crater now, watching the sunlight slant across the ground. It was several minutes before I felt someone pick me up, I think it was Edward. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything substantial; the tiniest thing took away any thoughts I had. Have you ever noticed how fascinating things can be? I stared at the little dust mots spinning in the air, the little bugs scurrying up the tree bark, most amazing of all my skin in the sunlight; I remember looking so closely, trying to see the facets hidden in my flesh.

I don't remember much for the next few hours. Sometime around three am I finally had my wits about me. Carlisle's examining table was set up in the living room with Edward, Bella, and him moving around it. Alice was sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Amshall, are you okay?" asks Edward<br>"we're getting ready for the others to get here"  
>I don't understand, there's such a gap in my memory. "I don't remember anything after the fight"<p>

I could always depend on Bella to fill me in "after the fight, you were not responsive. Carlisle said that nothing physically was really wrong with you, he figured you just needed to rest. Then Jasper noticed something" Edward moved from in front of the table revealing Rosalie's head and well, I didn't want to think about what the those lumps were. "She's alive. The guys are trying to find the rest of her. If we can get all the pieces, we might be able to put her back together." We didn't lose our sister. Joy filled me, she could be okay. I suppose thinking she was dead was actually pretty idiotic but, when your loved ones are hurt you tend to over react. "Solomon got away." I said. Not a question, I knew in somewhere deep inside me. Edward looked at me, I hated it when he looked at me like that; with such intensity and those gold eyes turn molten. "There's something you need to know. The Volturi are coming to forks again. When you and Solomon fought, there was a pillar of flame seen across four states" he flipped on the television which was tuned into a local news network:

'A large section of the forest around goat's rock was destroyed, in what at this point is presumed to be a forest fire. The cause of which is unknown. In other news the rampant serial killer who has been plaguing the North West has struck again; leaving eight victims within the past day, all having died of a single cut to the throat. Citizens are advised to proceed with caution'

"We also think we know why they had a butcher knife. Solomon and that woman are the cause behind the deaths. You said before that your creator made it clear to hind deaths inconspicuously. Hiding behind the façade of a serial killer was actually quite a brilliant idea." That explains the knife; I do wonder who she is and how Solomon found her but, who are the Volturi?

"Wait. Amshall you don't know about the Italians? Your creator never told you. The Volturi are like the vampire royals. They enforce the laws that vampires have to follow and dole out punishment as necessary. Normally something like this wouldn't set off their radar but according to Alice's visions they are making plans as we speak." Whatever is going to happen can't be good. The vampire royals, so they were the reason Ashman told us to always hide the bodies and to never let humans see us in the sun. The Volturi, how much harder could they be than Solomon? "Don't underestimate them. The guard is made of some of the most powerful vampires in the world."

Alice shot up like a rocket "It's been decided. In one week we will get a summons letter telling us to come to Volterra in a week, if we do not report a week after that they are coming. So three weeks but, I suggest we go to them before they come to us." She smiled like a geeky school girl that was just asked out by the captain of the football team "I see Rose with us!"


End file.
